836
Julia finds Beth who explains how Quentin died in 1897. Synopsis : Collinwood, 1969. The spirit of an angry and lonely man rules over the great house at Collinwood. The ghost of Quentin Collins walks the vast empty rooms. For many months no living soul has dared venture inside this house. But on this night, a woman has gone there hoping she will be able to communicate with a spirit and save the lives of two people, one in the past and one in the present. Julia seeks the help of Quentin's ghost to save Barnabas, but she finds Beth's ghost instead. Beth explains that Quentin's spirit cannot be reasoned with because Jamison Collins, the only person whom Quentin ever truly loved, rejected Quentin soon before his death, and now Quentin is doomed forever to seek Jamison's forgiveness, and that he sees David Collins as the reincarnation of Jamison. In 1897, Angelique informs Beth that Quentin and she will marry. Beth, distraught, runs from the room and attempts to take her own life by poison. Jamison stops her, and confronts Quentin about his engagement to Angelique and breaking his word to Jamison, but Quentin rebuffs him. Jamison, wounded, tells Quentin that he never wants to see him again, which fulfills the third key event that, it has been foretold, shall herald Quentin's death, the loss of his one true love. In a jealous rage, Beth shoots Quentin first in the Drawing Room, and again after following him as he staggers to the Tower Room, where he then dies. Angelique returns and finds Quentin dead. Beth takes her own life the following morning. In 1969, Julia and Professor Stokes attempt to take David away from Quentin, but David dies. Memorable quotes : Jamison: All I understand is that you’ve hurt someone — someone that you love very much! I can’t understand why you’d do that, Quentin. Well, I don’t want to see you any more! I don’t want to talk to you, or have anything to do with you! I HATE YOU, Quentin! I HATE YOU! ---- : Beth: I thought killing him (Quentin) would help me release from loving him. But it didn’t. Dramatis personae *David Selby as Quentin Collins * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman *Lara Parker as Angelique * Thayer David as Prof. Stokes *Terry Crawford as Beth * David Henesy as Jamison Collins / David Collins (incorrectly listed) Background information and notes Production Story * FLASHBACK: Beth's ghost recalls Quentin's death on September 10th, 1897. * GHOSTWATCH: Beth's ghost appears to Julia. Later, Quentin's ghost appears to Julia. * First episode where Professor Stokes calls Dr. Hoffman "Julia". Bloopers and continuity and errors * In the reprise of the final scene from the previous episode, Grayson Hall seems to have a gypsy accent when she plays Julia Hoffman, i.e. the same voice as that of the character Magda Rakosi, a part that she also plays. * After Quentin is shot and climbs the staircase trying to escape from Beth, the camera zooms in on a bloody handprint he supposedly leaves on the banister; however, it can be seen before Quentin touches that area. * When Angelique returns to Collinwood and follows the trail of blood from the drawing room, the bloodstains appear to be solid cutouts of some dry material used as a prop rather than actual liquid. * The lamp in the drawing room is the 1969 lamp, not the one usually seen during 1897. *David Henesy appears as both David Collins and Jamison Collins, but is credited for Daniel Collins by mistake. *As Jamison is standing in the drawing room doorway demanding to speak to Quentin, a figure can be seen moving in the mirror behind him. *Beth looks at the teleprompter after she shoots Quentin before she says her lines. *Collinwood in 1969 has been abandoned by the family, but a fire is burning in the fireplace. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 836 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 836 - Murder, She Wrought The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 836 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 836 Category:Dark Shadows episodes